<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pozytywka by LaReinaDeCaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011426">Pozytywka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos'>LaReinaDeCaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Friendship, Gen, własne postaci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiszpańskie wakacje Andromedy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pozytywka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts">Hek</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hej,</p><p>fanfik jest bardzo stary i być może mija się z kanonem,  nieważne. Moja własna wizja bohaterów, zawiera wiele moich obsesji. A, i są  moje własne postaci w nim<br/>espero que os guste/ miłej lektury :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"><b>Pozytywka - wakacje Andromedy <br/><br/>Sierpień, 1990 r. Madryt, Hiszpania </b><br/><br/>1. <br/><br/>O tej porze plac Puerta del Sol, ulubione miejsce spotkań wszystkich mieszkańców Madrytu, był mocno zatłoczony. Właśnie skończyła się sjesta i ludzie wreszcie mogli powychodzić ze swoich mieszkań i z hoteli. <br/>Od rana powietrze było gorące i nieruchome; nie czuło się nawet najlżejszego wiatru. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak grupie mugolskich turystów w podeszłym wieku, którzy robili zdjęcia, słuchając niemieckiego przewodnika. <br/>Andromeda oderwała wzrok od ratusz i poprawiła kapelusz. Nie miała ochoty słuchać niemieckiego trajkotania jakiegoś mugola. Nie lubiła tego języka. Nie miała jednak nic przeciw mugolom – w końcu jej mąż nie pochodził z czarodziejskiego rodu. Po prostu denerwowały ją te tłumy turystów, przechodzące tam i z powrotem, hałasujące i zaśmiecające ulice. Jakby ludzie nie mogli się zachowywać bardziej kulturalnie! <br/>Do Madrytu wyciągnął ją Ted, który uwielbiał podróże. W Hiszpanii jeszcze nie byli i wspólnie postanowili, że nadszedł czas, by ją pozwiedzać. Jej mąż przed podróżą przeczytał całe mnóstwo przewodników turystycznych i potem męczył ją opowieściami o zabytkach Hiszpanii. Dobrze, że nie mówił jej o inkwizycji, bo tego by nie zniosła. <br/>Chodzili razem po kolorowej i gwarnej La Rambla w Barcelonie i po wąskich tajemniczych uliczkach Madrytu. Podziwiali domy zaprojektowane przez Gaudiego, obrazy Velazqueza i Goi w Prado i wystawy sztuki dekoracyjnej w Museo de Artes Decorativas. Wieczorami wstępowali do madryckich kościołów, aby chwilę odpocząć w chłodnych murach i zapalić świeczki. A potem szli do opery albo teatru. <br/>Po zwiedzeniu większości muzeów, kościołów, zrobieniu zdjęć w różnych miejscach miasta i zgubieniu się Nimfadory w plątaninie wąskich uliczek, postanowili zajrzeć do magicznej części Madrytu. Na Vía de los milagros. <br/><br/>2. <br/><br/>– Ciociu, powiedz jej coś. – Czarnowłosa dziewczynka szarpała wysoką kobietę w szkarłatnej szacie. – Mówi, że nie znajdę żadnej różdżki. <br/>– Lucrecia, nie dokuczaj Amandzie – powiedziała czarownica machinalnie. Nie zwracała uwagi na kłócące się dziewczynki. Wiedziała, że sprzeczki dla kuzynek są jak powietrze dla innych ludzi – nie mogły bez tego żyć. – Teraz pójdziemy po różdżki dla was, a potem może na lody do Rincón magico. Tylko musicie być grzeczne. <br/>- Będziemy, mamo, będziemy. – Lucrecia podeszła do matki i pokiwała jasną głową. – Co nie, Amanda? Chyba że nie chcesz iść na lody. <br/>- Ależ oczywiście, że chcę – powiedziała Ami. – Ostatnio w Rincón magico byłam, jak miałam osiem lat. Jestem ciekawa, czy coś się zmieniło od tamtego czasu... <br/>Amanda spojrzała na błękitne niebo i chwyciła Lucrecię pod rękę. Dziewczynki wyprzedziły swoją opiekunkę. <br/>We wrześniu miały zacząć naukę w Academia de magia y brujerias i musiały zrobić duże zakupy. Obie niosły siatki pełne składników do podstawowych eliksirów oraz komplety podręczników dla pierwszego roku. <br/>Nie były do siebie podobne; Amanda była wysoka jak na swój wiek, szczupła i ciemnowłosa. Rodzice i bracia mówili, że ma charakter. Rzadko płakała, śmiała się głośno i umiała się dogadać z każdym, kogo spotkała, bez względu na to, czy był czarodziejem, czy mugolem. Lubiła latać na miotle i chciała w przyszłości grać w quidditcha, ale jej prawdziwą obsesją było wróżenie z kart cygańskich i tarota. <br/>Lucrecia była inna, spokojna i bardziej subtelna. Niższa od kuzynki, o blond włosach sięgających do brody i czarnych oczach, miała w sobie coś z arystokratki. Nawet pochodziła z rodu czystej krwi. Interesowała się, ku zdumieniu rodziców, mugolską historią: lubiła czytać książki o dawnych wiekach i świetności swojego kraju. Poza tym zajmowała się hodowlą magicznych roślin na tarasach rezydencji Altamirano w Sewilli. <br/>Dziewczynki mieszkały dość blisko siebie, jeśli mierzyć odległość siecią Fiuu, a nie kilometrami. Często się odwiedzały, bo ojciec Lucrecii i matka Amandy byli rodzeństwem, które nie mogło wytrzymać bez siebie ani jednego weekendu. <br/>Obie były wychowywane w klimacie hiszpańskich <em>pueblos blancos</em>, drzew migdałowych kwitnących wczesną wiosną, dźwięków flamenco i południowej magii Andaluzji. Amanda miała większy temperament i często dokuczała Lucrecii, ale źle się czuła, kiedy kuzynka przebywała w Sewilli bez niej. A Lucrecia jako jedynaczka też tęskniła za towarzystwem Amandy, gdy ta była w Kadyksie. Obie zachowywały się zgodnie z przysłowiem – ‘kto się czubi, ten się lubi’– często się kłóciły, ale nie umiały żyć z dala od siebie. <br/>Doszły do sklepu pana Muńoz, który sprzedawał różdżki na Vía de los milagros. <br/>Estera weszła z nimi do środka. Pomieszczenie było ciasne i skromnie urządzone. Na drewnianych półkach leżały różdżki w schludnie ułożonych pudełkach i czekały na nowych właścicieli. Sprzedawca właśnie wyciągał coś spod lady. Gdy się wyprostował, obrzucił uważnym spojrzeniem trójkę klientek i zaczął rozmowę: <br/>– O, pani Altamirano, miło panią widzieć. Przyszła tu pani z tymi dwiema uroczymi dziewczynkami? Pierwszy rok, tak? – zwrócił się do kuzynek. – Zaraz coś wybierzemy. Która chce być pierwsza? <br/>– Idź ty. – Amanda lekko popchnęła Lucrecię do przodu. – Ja sobie poczekam. <br/>Oparła się o szybę i zaczęła wystukiwać jakiś rytm stopą. Lucrecia nieśmiało podeszła do sprzedawcy, który wygładzał swoją kozią bródkę. <br/>– Proszę się nie denerwować, panienko. Nie gryzę. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Proszę spróbować tę – jesion i włos jednorożca, siedem cali. <br/>Lucrecia wzięła różdżkę do ręki i zamachnęła. <br/>Amanda nadal tkwiła przy szybie. <br/><br/>3. <br/><br/>– Tu gdzieś musi być przejście – mruczała do siebie Andromeda, stukając różdżką w mur znajdujący się w jednej z bocznych uliczek Madrytu. Ted i Nimfadora już są na Vía de los milagros, tylko ona stoi tu jak ostatnia sierota. I jeszcze ci mugole tak się na nią gapią. A może są potomkami wielkich inkwizytorów? Andromeda lubiła straszyć samą siebie, ale ci ludzie wyglądali na normalnych. Odczekała aż przejdzie grupka młodzieży i od nowa zaczęła liczyć cegły. <br/>– Dwie w górę, cztery na prawo, znów dwie w górę – stuknęła w jedną cegłę. Chyba odpowiednią, bo mur się rozsunął tak, że mogła przejść. <br/>Dobrze, że nikt tego nie zauważył. <br/>Znalazła się na długiej, brukowanej alei, którą przemieszczały się tłumy czarownic i czarodziejów w kolorowych szatach. Ulica przypominała jej Pokątną, ale tu dodatkowo słyszało się ulicznych grajków. Całą Vía de los milagros wypełniała muzyka, która sprawiała, że Andromedzie od razu zachciało się śpiewać i tańczyć. Na magicznej ulicy było chłodniej niż w centrum mugolskiego Madrytu. Prawdę mówiąc, upał stawał się tam nie do wytrzymania. Dlatego ucieszyła się, gdy Ted zaproponował zwiedzanie Vía de los milagros. <br/>Poszła w dół ulicy, uważnie przyglądając się ludziom, którzy siedzieli w ogródkach czarodziejskich restauracji. Nawet słyszała ich rozmowy. Czy jej się zdawało, czy też nie było tu nikogo, kto mówiłby po angielsku? <br/>Ted i Nimfadora prawdopodobnie jedzą teraz obiad. Ale mogli pójść do jakiegoś sklepu. <br/>– Mamo, mamo, tu jesteśmy! – Usłyszała głos córki. No nareszcie! <br/>Nimfadora siedziała przy stole w ogródku jakiejś restauracji. Andromeda spojrzała na szyld – owalna, zielona tabliczka z nazwą wypisaną ozdobnymi, srebrnymi literami. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale skojarzyło się to jej ze Slytherinem. Myślała, że odpocznie sobie od Anglii, a tu masz. Spojrzała na szyld jeszcze raz; nie było na nim żadnych węży, nic z tych rzeczy. Przeczytała napis – Rincón magico. <br/>Hiszpańska nazwa nic jej nie mówiła. I tak nie mogła sprawdzić, co ona znaczy, bo zostawiła swoje rozmówki w hotelu. <br/>I teraz zastanawiała się, czemu mąż i córka siedzą nad kartą z menu i nad czymś dumają. <br/>Przeszła pomiędzy ładnymi drewnianymi stolikami i usiadła na krześle obok Teda. <br/>– O co chodzi? – spytała. – Czemu jeszcze nic nie zamówiliście? <br/>– Czekaliśmy na ciebie, mamo – powiedziała Nimfadora. – Poza tym nazwy tych dań niewiele nam mówią. W mugolskich restauracjach przynajmniej można było dogadać się po angielsku, a tu ni w ząb. <br/>Andromeda spojrzała pytająco na Teda. W końcu nie po to przyszli do tej restauracji, żeby teraz czekać i zastanawiać się, co mają zjeść. Niech wezmą pierwsze dania z brzegu. Skoro tyle osób to je, to czy oni nie mogą? <br/>Podszedł do nich młody czarodziej w jasnozielonej szacie i zapasce na biodrach. Pewnie chce, żeby w końcu złożyli zamówienie. <br/>A tymczasem oni zastanawiali się, co mają mu powiedzieć. Może uda się sklecić parę sensownych zdań po hiszpańsku? <br/>– Gdzie są rozmówki? – spytał Ted. <br/>– Zostawiłam w pokoju hotelowym – przyznała Andromeda. – Z mugolami przynajmniej szło się dogadać po angielsku, ale ci tutaj… Trudno, trzeba będzie zamawiać w ślepo. Jak to szło – <em>un vaso de agua, por favor?</em> <br/>Mogłaby wprawdzie rzucić Converto na tego kelnera, ale nigdy nie była zbyt wyspecjalizowana w tego typu zaklęciach. Chłopina zacząłby gadać po rosyjsku i dopiero mieliby problem. Wolała nie ryzykować. Ted też nie wyglądał na takiego, który rzuca uroki na każdego przygodnie spotkanego kelnera tylko dlatego, że nie rozumie języka. Pozostało im czekanie na pomoc z zewnątrz. <br/>– Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – odezwała się jakaś kobieta z sąsiedniego stolika. <br/>- Pani mówi po angielsku? – ucieszyła się Andromeda. – Może pani będzie w stanie nam pomóc. Jesteśmy tu na wakacjach, zostawiliśmy rozmówki w hotelu i nie możemy się porozumieć z kelnerem. A chcielibyśmy coś zjeść. <br/>– ¡ <span> Cálmense </span> chicas! – zwróciła się w stronę dwóch kłócących się dziewczynek, które siedziały z nią przy stoliku. Dlaczego mówiła do nich po hiszpańsku? <br/>– Pani jest stąd? – zapytała Nimfadora. <br/>– Nie jestem z Madrytu, jeśli o to ci chodzi – wyjaśniła. – Jestem tu tylko na zakupach z tymi dwiema psotnicami. – Wskazała ręką na Amandę i Lucrecię. <br/>– To pani córeczki? – zaciekawiła się Andromeda. Obie dziewczynki miały na oko po jedenaście lat, ubrane były w podobne, kwieciste sukienki. Ta ciemnowłosa wydawała się bardziej wesoła i spontaniczna, z kolei blondyneczka miała w sobie jakiś urok. I to ona pierwsza uśmiechnęła się, gdy Andromeda na nią spojrzała. <br/>– Tylko Lucrecia. – Czarownica wskazała na blondynkę. –Ta druga to jej kuzynka, Amanda. Są tu pod moją opieką. We wrześniu idą do pierwszej klasy hiszpańskiej szkoły magii. Mam nadzieję, że jej nie rozniosą na drobne kawałeczki, ale po nich wszystkiego można się spodziewać. <br/>Dziewczynki siedziały cicho z minami najprawdziwszych aniołków, ale ta wyższa zabrała różdżkę swojej kuzynce. Lucrecia niczego nie zauważyła. <br/>– Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Estera Altamirano – rzekła matka Lucrecii, po czym uścisnęła rękę Andromedzie. <br/>– Andromeda Tonks – przedstawiła się anglojęzyczna czarownica. – A to mój mąż Ted i moja córka Nimfadora. – Wskazała na nich ręką. <br/>– Tonks, mamo, Tonks – syknęła dziewczyna. Do tej pory miała za złe matce, że dała jej takie dziwaczne imię i że jako jedyna zwracała się do niej per Nimfadoro, co córkę Andromedy czasem doprowadzało do rozpaczy. <br/>Wygląd Nimfadory bez wątpienia rzucał się w oczy. Na Vía de los milagros sporo było różnych dziwaków, ale taką dziewczynę Estera widziała po raz pierwszy. <br/>Nimfa ubrana była w postrzępioną, dżinsową spódniczkę i fioletową koszulkę. Jej drobną, trójkątną twarz otaczały różowe włosy sięgające do ramion. Kosmyki wyglądały tak, jakby ktoś je pociął żyletką. Dziewczyna pewnie była z takich, które lubią zwracać na siebie uwagę. <br/>– Czy ten imidż to tak na stałe? – spytała Estera. Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. Rodzice wyglądali jak cywilizowani ludzie, ale córeczka… Estera chyba dostałaby zawału, gdyby zobaczyła Lucrecię tak wyglądającą. <br/>– To? Nie, to tak tylko na dzisiaj. Wie pani – Nim zniżyła głos do szeptu. – Jestem metamorfomagiem. <br/>Zacisnęła powieki i jej włosy z różowych i postrzępionych stały się długie i czarne. <br/>W końcu wyglądała w miarę normalnie. <br/>– Czy ten chłopaczek o nas zapomniał? – zapytała Andromeda, rozglądając się za czarodziejem w jasnozielonej szacie. <br/>– Zaraz przyjdzie – oznajmiła Estera. – Może usiądziecie z nami? – zaproponowała. <br/>Andromeda zgodziła się, ale trochę ją dziwiło to, że obca kobieta jest taka bezpośrednia. Na Pokątnej nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło, żeby nieznajome osoby proponowały jej wspólny obiad. Widać, ludzie w Hiszpanii byli bardziej otwarci. I Andromeda nie miała nic przeciw temu. <br/>– ¡Tía, helados! – powiedziała Amanda z wyrzutem. <br/>Estera spojrzała na nią i wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. <br/>– Zapomniałabym o czymś, te dwie nie znają za dobrze angielskiego. Converto! – Machnęła różdżką w stronę kuzynek. – Teraz będziemy się rozumieć. <br/>– ¿Qué van a tomar? – Do stolika podszedł młody czarodziej z podkładką do notowania. <br/><br/>4. <br/><br/>Po długim – jak dla Andromedy zbyt długim – i smacznym obiedzie, nadszedł czas na rozmowę. <br/>Kobieta na początku była trochę zaskoczona bezpośredniością dziewczynek i Estery. Ale szybko się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Wszystkie trzy były bardzo rozmowne, ale najwięcej mówiła Amanda. Opowiedziała chyba cały swój życiorys, nawet chciała jej powróżyć z tarota. Andromeda nigdy nie przepadała za wróżbiarstwem i dlatego się nie zgodziła. Po prostu nie wierzyła w takie rzeczy. <br/>– Szkoda – powiedziała Amanda i przerzuciła warkocz na plecy. – Wróżyłam Lucrecii i jestem pewna, że to się sprawdzi. Pójdzie do Strzyg. <br/>Andromeda nie miała pojęcia, o czym ta mała mówi. Do jakich znowu strzyg, na Merlina? <br/>– Sama tam pójdziesz, małpo! – krzyknęła Lucrecia. – Ja pójdę do Duende. Jestem arystokratką, nie to co ty – spojrzała krzywo na kuzynkę. <br/>Czarodziejska arystokratka. Czy Andromedzie się tak tylko wydawało, czy Lucrecia patrzyła na Amandę tak, jak na nią patrzyła Bellatrix, kiedy się dowiedziała, że wychodzi za Teda? <br/>To było raczej mało prawdopodobne. W końcu ta dziewczynka ma tylko jedenaście lat. Nie powinna jej posądzać o takie rzeczy; może po prostu chciała dokuczyć Amandzie. <br/>– Gdzie są te strzygi? – zapytała Andromeda dziewczynek. <br/>Lucrecia przeciągnęła się na krześle i odpowiedziała: <br/>– Estrige, jeden z domów w Academia. To taka hiszpańska szkoła magii, wie pani? Idziemy tam we wrześniu. <br/>– Ciekawe, gdzie będziemy? – zastanawiała się głośno Amanda. – Ja pewnie w Duende, a ty… <br/>– Raczej nie w Estrige – powiedziała Lucrecia ze słodkim uśmiechem. – Od nas nikogo tam jeszcze nie było. <br/>– Nie martw się, Luci. – Amanda poklepała ją po ramieniu. – Ktoś musi być pierwszy. <br/>Później Andromeda dowiedziała się wielu ciekawych rzeczy o Academia de magia y brujerias oraz o rodzinach dziewczynek. Jak się okazało, ojciec Lucrecii był hiszpańskim wiceministrem magii. I Luci rzeczywiście była czystej krwi, ale nie miała obsesji na tym punkcie. <br/>– No tak – pomyślała Andromeda. – Altamirano to nie Black. Nie znam ich, ale Estera wygląda na normalną. W każdym bądź razie nie jest taką fanatyczką jak Bella. <br/>Czemu akurat teraz musi wspominać siostrę? Przecież zerwała wszelkie stosunki z Blackami wiele lat temu. Jest tu na wakacjach i ma wypocząć, a nie myśleć o Bellatrix. <br/>Z ulicy doleciały do niej jakieś śpiewy. <br/>– Mamo, idziemy się przejść – oznajmiła Nimfadora. <br/>Po chwili córka Andromedy opuściła ogródek Rincón magico w towarzystwie dwóch rozgadanych dziewczynek. <br/><br/>5. <br/><br/>Na Vía de los milagros były tłumy. Nimfadorze z trudem udało się uniknąć zderzenia z podstarzałym i otyłym czarodziejem. Całą ulicę wypełniała kolorowa i hałaśliwa rzeka ludzi. Dziewczyna myślała, że sobie odpocznie po tłumach turystów w mugolskiej części Madrytu, a tu nic z tego. <br/>Mamrocząc pod nosem, poszła za dziewczynkami, które coś do siebie szeptały. <br/>– Czy możemy iść do takiego jednego sklepu? – zapytała Amanda. –Tylko on jest w bocznej uliczce. <br/>– Idziemy – powiedziała Nim. Zawsze lubiła boczne uliczki; miała tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to jakaś ulica podobna do londyńskiego Nokturnu. Po tych dwóch kuzyneczkach wszystkiego można się spodziewać. <br/>Ruszyły w dół brukowanej ulicy, mijając po drodze sklep z szatami, menażerię, aptekę, wystawy ze złotymi kociołkami i fiolkami z kryształu. Za małym skupem mioteł był zakręt. Minęły sklepik i znalazły się na innej ulicy. <br/>Była krótsza od głównej, nie miała nazwy albo Tonks nie dostrzegła jeszcze odpowiedniej tabliczki. Nokturnu nie przypominała, dziewczyna nie czuła tu czarnomagicznej atmosfery. Prawdę mówiąc, słońce świeciło tu tak samo mocno i ptaki ćwierkały tak samo głośno. Jedyną rzeczą jaka rzucała się w oczy było to, że tu było więcej biedoty. Ulica bardziej przypomniała zakurzoną, polną drogę. Mijały ją żebraczki w łachmanach i dzieci chodzące boso i proszące przechodniów o pieniądze. <br/>Wyjęła sykla z kieszeni i wrzuciła do kapelusza jakiegoś chłopca. <br/>– Czy tu jest jakiś sklep z ciekawymi rzeczami? – zapytała. – Mi ta ulica wydaje się strasznie biedna. <br/>– Jest – powiedziała raźno Amanda. – Trzeba tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać. <br/>Nimfadora westchnęła. Skoro ta mała tak twierdzi, a na pewno zna to miejsce lepiej od niej, to czemu miałaby jej nie wierzyć? <br/>– Czy jesteście po raz pierwszy na tej ulicy? – spytała. <br/>– Tak, ale byli tu wcześniej moi bracia, więc powiedzieli mi, jak mam tu dojść – wyjaśniła Amanda. – Tak w ogóle to jestem w Madrycie dopiero drugi raz. Mieszkam w Kadyksie, na południu. Kiedyś tam rządzili arabscy czarodzieje, wiesz? To było bardzo dawno temu, już tego nie pamiętam, prawdę mówiąc. <br/>– No, trudno, żebyś to pamiętała – wtrąciła się Lucrecia. – Przecież wtedy jeszcze nie było cię na świecie. To się działo w ósmym wieku naszej ery! <br/>Nimfadora spojrzała na blondyneczkę z osłupieniem. Ona nigdy nie lubiła historii magii, bo ta zawsze wydawała jej się koszmarnie nudna. Szybko przekonała się jednak, że może być inaczej. <br/>Lucrecia trajkotała jak najęta, streszczając mugolską historię Hiszpanii, kiedy szukały sklepu. Opowiadała ciekawiej od mugolskiego przewodnika, który ich oprowadzał po Eskorialu. Układ pałacu znała lepiej od tamtego mugola, a podobno nigdy tam nie była... <br/>– Nie zapominaj o tym, że to Filip II lubił łapać czarownice – przypomniała jej Amanda, kiedy kuzynka omawiała władców Hiszpanii. – Wtedy kwitła inkwizycja, ale nasi przodkowie i tak się tym nie przejmowali. W końcu, od czego mamy różdżki? <br/>– Ty swoją chyba od parady – stwierdziła Lucrecia. – Nawet najprostszego zaklęcia nią nie rzucisz, ja ci to mówię… <br/>– Co? Nie rzucę? No to zobaczymy w szkole, mądralo. Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni. <br/>Wreszcie dotarły do tego sklepu, co Nimfadora przyjęła z niemałą ulgą. W Hogwarcie codziennie mijała kłócące się dzieciaki, ale żadne nie zachowywały się tak jak te dwie tutaj. I to miała być arystokracja… <br/><br/>6. <br/><br/>Wystawa sklepowa była zastawiona pudełkami z mahoniu, a za szybami wisiały sznury szklanych koralików. W środku panował półmrok, dostrzegało się tylko zarysy przedmiotów i Nim zaczęła się zastanawiać, czego one tu szukają. <br/>– Chciałabym sobie kupić takie korale – rozmarzyła się Amanda, biorąc do ręki sznur z pobrzękującymi fioletowymi i czarnymi paciorkami. – Są takie ładne, prawda Luci? <br/>– Aha – powiedziała Lucrecia machinalnie. Nie patrzyła na Amandę; jej wzrok był utkwiony w drewnianym pudełeczku. Tonks podeszła, by przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. <br/>Pudełko wykonane z ciemnego drewna wyglądało na bardzo stare. Rysunek przedstawiający feniksa i jakiś napis w nieznanym jej języku, były mocno zamazane. Dostrzegła jeszcze mały kluczyk z boku skrzynki. To musiała być jedna z tych czarodziejskich pozytywek, o których kiedyś wspominała mama. <br/>Andromeda miała pozytywkę zanim poznała Teda. Zanim uciekła z domu... Nimfadora słyszała kiedyś, jak jej mama o niej wspominała. Pewnie za nią tęskniła. Dziewczyna intuicyjnie czuła, że to jedyna rzecz z domu Blacków, której bardzo brakuje mamie. Nie wiedziała, co się stało z tamtym grającym pudełeczkiem, ale przecież mogła kupić to. W Anglii takich nie widziała, może nie szukała zbyt dokładnie, za to w tym hiszpańskim sklepiku było ich całkiem sporo. To chyba prawdziwy cud. Nim postanowiła, że zrobi mamie niespodziankę. Przeszukała kieszenie – ma jeszcze trochę pieniędzy. Może uda jej się utargować cenę ze sprzedawcą? Na razie nie chciała myśleć, ile taka pozytywka może kosztować. <br/>– Amanda, chodź tu szybko – odezwała się Lucrecia. Dziewczynka odeszła od wielkiego, owalnego lustra, przed którym mierzyła kolczyki z rubinów. – Zobacz, co tu jest. – Wskazała na jedną z pozytywek. <br/>– Magiczna pozytywka! – wykrzyknęła Amanda. – Podobna do waszej. Ale one są przecież bardzo rzadkie. Co ona tu robi? I zobacz, Luci. – Odwróciła kuzynkę w drugą stronę – tu jest ich trochę więcej. Są cztery. To bardzo dużo. Czy ktoś je sprzedał? <br/>– Idę porozmawiać ze sprzedawcą – oświadczyła Lucrecia. – Może dowiem się czegoś na ten temat. <br/>Poszła w stronę lady, nucąc coś pod nosem. <br/>– Chyba kupię tę – powiedziała Nimfadora. – Mama kiedyś miała taką i sądzę, że brakuje jej tego. <br/>– Na razie Luci rozmawia ze sprzedawcą – oznajmiła Amanda. –Nie wiemy, czy te pozytywki są w ogóle na sprzedaż. Wiesz, może ktoś chciał się ich pozbyć, bo przynosiły mu pecha? <br/>– Bzdury gadasz – prychnęła Tonks. – Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy, zresztą mama też nie. Jak tylko twoja kuzynka wróci, spytam, ile to cudo kosztuje. Nie ma na niej ceny. <br/>– Chyba sobie kupię te koraliki – stwierdziła Amanda. – Mama nie powinna mieć nic przeciw temu. <br/>Zdjęła jeden z wiszących sznurów korali – ten czarno-fioletowy i podeszła z nim do lady. Lucrecia właśnie skończyła rozmowę ze sprzedawcą na temat czarodziejskich pozytywek. Amanda zapłaciła za korale i spytała kuzynkę o cenę pozytywki. <br/>– Powiedział, że jest do uzgodnienia – powiedziała Lucrecia. – To są bardzo stare pozytywki, nie wiem dokładnie, z którego wieku, a takie coś to musi kosztować. Ja i tak żadnej nie kupię. Poza tym mamy już jedną w domu. <br/>– I często jej słuchacie? <br/>– Wiesz, Ami, ta muzyka jest cudowna, ale nie na dłuższą metę. Szybko można o wszystkim zapomnieć. Kiedyś tak się wsłuchałam w tę pozytywkę, że zapomniałam podlać kwiaty na moim tarasie. Można tego słuchać, ale nie na okrągło. <br/>– Wezmę jedną – zdecydowała Tonks, biorąc do ręki ciemne pudełeczko z rysunkiem feniksa na wieczku i podeszła z nim do sprzedawcy. <br/>Tu zaczęły się kłopoty, bo ze sprzedawcą nie dało się porozumieć po angielsku. Musiała porosić o pomoc którąś z dziewczynek. <br/>Podbiegła do niej rozradowana Amanda i zaczęła tłumaczyć to, co mówił sklepikarz. <br/>– Mówi, że tę pozytywkę sprzedała mu jakaś samotna czarownica. Nie wie, skąd była. I nie pamięta, żeby jeszcze kiedyś pojawiła się w sklepie. Prawdopodobnie nie pochodziła z Madrytu, bo słyszał w jej głosie obcy akcent. Nie hiszpański w każdym razie. Myślę, że mogła być z Anglii. Przyszła tutaj pewnego zimowego dnia i sprzedała tę pozytywkę i kilka par kolczyków. Sprzedawca mówi, że podobno powiedziała, iż jej dom spłonął i tylko to się uratowało, ale mi to się wydaje podejrzane, nie sądzicie? Bo skąd by miała pieniądze na podróż? I czemu była tak elegancko ubrana? Nie wiadomo, co później się z nią działo. Już więcej się tu nie pojawiła. Do sklepu przychodzili różni ludzie, ale nikt nie kupował puzderka z rysunkiem feniksa. Myślę, że mogło czekać tak długo na nowego właściciela. To chyba jeden z tych przedmiotów, który sam sobie wybiera człowieka. I potem ciężko się od niego uwolnić. To taka inna magia, ale bardzo przyjemna. Mi tam pozytywka Lucrecii nie przeszkadza. Przymierzałam za to jedne kolczyki, te z rubinami. Cena nie na moją kieszeń. <br/>– Chcesz, to ci pożyczę – zaproponowała Lucrecia, podrzucając do góry czarną sakiewkę wyszywaną cekinami, w której pobrzękiwały monety. <br/>– Dzięki, obejdę się bez nich. Wolę koraliki. Poza tym mama chyba by stwierdziła, że obrabowałam bank, gdybym pokazała jej się w tych kolczykach. Wolę nie ryzykować. <br/>Po długich negocjacjach ze sprzedawcą, Nimfadorze udało się ustalić jakąś rozsądną cenę. <br/>Dobrze, że ma to już za sobą. Mama na pewno się ucieszy z tego prezentu. <br/>Andra bardzo lubiła muzykę i czasem dźwięki z CRR jej nie wystarczały. Wolałaby posłuchać czegoś innego i teraz będzie mieć okazję. <br/>– Wracamy – oznajmiła Nim. <br/>Dziewczynki pożegnały się ze sprzedawcą, dygnęły grzecznie i podreptały za Tonks. <br/><br/>7. <br/><br/>Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, wiał miły wiaterek, a na bocznej uliczce było więcej tancerek niż po południu, kiedy wracały na Vía de los milagros. Amanda szła bardzo tanecznym krokiem, głośno śpiewając jakąś piosenkę. Lucrecia też śpiewała, ale nie tańczyła. Tonks przysłuchała się piosence – nie rozumiała słów i jakoś jej to nie przeszkadzało. Obie dziewczynki miały bardzo ładne głosy. Szkoda, że ona takiego nie ma. <br/>– Posłuchajmy tej pozytywki, co? – zaproponowała Amanda. <br/>Stanęły przy kamiennym murku niedaleko wylotu bocznej uliczki. Drobinki ulicznego pyłu wirowały w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Tonks pokręciła kluczykiem i otworzyła wieko pozytywki. <br/>Takiej muzyki nigdy nie słyszała. Była tak piękna, że dziewczyna zapragnęła tylko jednego: aby pozytywka nigdy nie przestała grać. Przywodziła jej na myśl wszystkie dobre chwile, jakie przeżyła. Dla mamy taki prezent będzie idealny. Tak się cieszyła, że go kupiła. A ulica na początku wydawała jej się taka biedna i sklepik taki ciasny. Okazało się, że w tym małym sklepie odkryła prawdziwy skarb. <br/>Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w melodię. <br/>Szum morza. <br/>Dźwięk dzwonów. <br/>Dziecięca grzechotka. <br/>– Lucrecia, chodź tu! – krzyknęła Amanda i to sprawiło, że Nimfadora otworzyła oczy. Pozytywka nadal wygrywała swoją melodię, ale Tonks już nie zwracała na to uwagi. <br/>– O co chodzi? – spytała. –Chyba trochę pospałam na stojąco. Gdzie jest Lucrecia? Wracamy? <br/>– Chyba nie, bo Lucrecii coś odbiło – powiedziała Ami i wskazała na kuzynkę. Blondyneczka, zwykle spokojna i ułożona, teraz stała przy jakimś kataryniarzu, na którego ramieniu siedziała zielona papuga. <br/>– Nie wiem, co jej się stało – ciągnęła dalej Amanda. – Zwykle nie zaczepia obcych ludzi na ulicy. Częściej ja to robię. Ona jest nieśmiała z natury. Nie widać tego po niej, no nie? Ale jest, możesz mi wierzyć. <br/>– Lucrecia – powiedziała głośno Nimfadora. Może dziewczyna posłucha kogoś starszego? – Chodź tu szybko. Wracamy. Twoja mama czeka. <br/>– Mamie nic się nie stanie – powiedziała Lucrecia i z niechęcią podeszła do Tonks. –A ten pan był taki miły. <br/>– Uważaj na miłych panów, moja droga – odezwała się Amanda. – Mogą czegoś od ciebie chcieć. <br/>– Ten niczego ode mnie nie chciał. <br/>– Hmm, może to jakiś wyjątek. Ale nie zaczepiaj obcych ludzi na ulicy. <br/>– Nie gadaj, co mam robić! Jestem od ciebie starsza! <br/>– Tak, o pięć miesięcy. No i co z tego? <br/>– Czy wy możecie być trochę ciszej? – poprosiła Tonks. Sama zwracała na siebie uwagę, ale te dwie zdecydowanie zbyt głośno się kłóciły. <br/>– No dobra – westchnęła Amanda. – Idziemy. I już jesteśmy cicho jak myszy kościelne. <br/>– Jak myszy pod miotłą! – syknęła Lucrecia. <br/>– Racja, Luci, racja. Chodźmy. <br/>Do końca nie tak znowu długiej drogi nie odzywały się do siebie. Nareszcie się uspokoiły. Do momentu, w którym znalazły się przed Rincón magico. <br/><br/>8. <br/><br/>Przed restauracją Amanda stwierdziła, że Tonks musi natychmiast otworzyć pozytywkę, bo ona chce potańczyć. Lucrecia gorąco poparła jej prośbę. Nimfa nie miała wyjścia. Chciała zrobić niespodziankę mamie, ale jak te dwie zaczną tańczyć do muzyki z pozytywki, z niespodzianki będą nici. <br/>Mówi się trudno. <br/>Z pewnym ociąganiem podniosła wieczko pozytywki. Oczywiście ludzie, przechodzący obok, musieli się zatrzymać i pooglądać to widowisko. <br/>Amanda tańczyła na brukowanej ulicy, a Lucrecia stała przed nią i dyrygowała ręką. Obie wyglądały bardzo ładnie; Nim zauważyła nawet, jak ktoś im pstryka zdjęcia. Do czego to dochodzi! Na Pokątnej takie coś byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Ale też nie była w Londynie – może na Vía de los milagros takie rzeczy są na porządku dziennym. <br/>Amanda chwyciła Lucrecię za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Zaczęły tańczyć obie, bardzo żywiołowo, sukienki wirowały im wokół kolan, a z włosów Amandy ześlizgnęła się wstążka. <br/>– Moja Luci kochana. – Amanda objęła kuzynkę i pocałowała ją w policzek. – Jesteś cudowna. Jak dostaniesz się do Estrige, będę protestować. Musimy być razem w Duende. Rozumiesz, Luci? Rozumiesz? <br/>Bez wątpienia Lucrecia rozumiała, lecz miała dosyć czułości kuzynki. Wyrwała się z objęć Ami i pobiegła w stronę stolika, przy którym jej matka gawędziła z rodzicami Nimfadory. <br/><br/>9. <br/><br/>Andromeda ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła, że dziewczynki są całe i zdrowe. Amanda miała trochę pomiętą sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku. Tylko jedna rzecz, która nie dotyczyła Ami, przykuła uwagę Andromedy – mianowicie taka, że Nimfadora chowała coś za plecami. Amanda i Lucrecia musiały wiedzieć, co to takiego, bo uśmiechały się tajemniczo. Zachowywały się zupełnie inaczej niż przy obiedzie. Obie były cichsze, spokojniejsze i przestały się kłócić. Amanda usiadła obok Lucrecii i głaskała ją po jasnych włosach. Lucrecia miała zamknięte oczy. Nic nie mówiła, ale po minie było widać, że Amanda zupełnie jej nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie. <br/>– Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co tam chowasz za plecami? – spytała Andromeda surowo. –We wrześniu zaczynasz ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, a czasem zachowujesz się gorzej od pierwszoklasistek. Pokaż, co tam masz. <br/>Wypowiedź matki absolutnie nie zbiła Nimfadory z tropu. Spokojnie do niej podeszła i wręczyła jej pudełeczko. <br/>– To miała być niespodzianka, ale skoro kazałaś mi pokazać, to pokazuję. To prezent dla ciebie, mamo. Z pewnego małego sklepiku w bocznej uliczce. <br/>– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedziała zaskoczona Andromeda, odłożyła pudełeczko na stół i wstała z krzesła, żeby przytulić córkę. – Nie musiałaś tego kupować. Mamy wystarczająco dużo pamiątek z mugolskiego Madrytu. I z Barcelony. Wiesz, że tata ma bzika na punkcie ich kupowania. <br/>– Ależ mamo! – oburzyła się Nim. – To nie jest zwykła pamiątka z mugolskiego sklepu i to taka, którą każdy może kupić. To coś o wiele lepszego. Zobacz, co to jest. Na pewno ci się spodoba. <br/>Andromeda usiadła na krześle. Estera przyglądała się jej z pewnym zainteresowaniem; ona już poznała czarodziejską pozytywkę. Ciekawe, czy Andra też ją rozpozna? <br/>– Pozytywka! Mówiłam ci kiedyś, że miałam w domu podobną. Ale skąd wiedziałaś, że mi jej brakowało? Tak – westchnęła Andromeda – to była chyba jedyna dobra rzecz w domu Blacków. W każdym razie przywiązałam się do tamtej i przez wiele lat, żałowałam, że nie wzięłam jej ze sobą, ale kto by wtedy o tym myślał? <br/>– Mamy podobną w domu – powiedziała Estera. – Pamiątka po mojej praprababce. Lucrecia często jej słucha... <br/>– Bo ją lubię, mamo – odezwała się Luci. – Uspokaja mnie. Szczególnie po spotkaniach z Amandą. Gdyby nie ona... <br/>Amanda, do tej pory spokojna, rzuciła na kuzynkę mordercze spojrzenie. <br/>– Jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego, a znajdziesz się poza Academią. A nawet poza Hiszpanią, Portugalią, oceanem... I co jest tam dalej... <br/>- Ameryka – podpowiedziała Lucrecia kwaśno. <br/>- Właśnie. Jeszcze raz, ty blond wypłoszu! – Pogroziła jej palcem, na co kuzynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Amanda jak zwykle wysilała się z przezwiskami, w swoim krótkim życiu Luci była już nazywana wyjącą szyszymorą, wampirzycą i innymi okropnymi stworzeniami. A teraz ten blond wypłosz... Przyzwyczaiła się do zachowania Amandy. Przez tyle lat każdy by się przyzwyczaił. Każdy oprócz Estery Altamirano. <br/>- Amanda, czy ja naprawdę mam powiedzieć twoim rodzicom, jak ty się zachowujesz? – spytała ciotka. – Na pewno nie będą zadowoleni. <br/>– Przepraszam – powiedziała Ami i spuściła wzrok. Od dziecka czuła respekt przed ciocią Esterą. Wiedziała, że lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę. <br/>– Nic się nie stało. – Lucrecia uściskała kuzynkę. – Ja tylko żartowałam. <br/>– Wiem, Luci – powiedziała Amanda. –A tak swoją drogą magiczne pozytywki, to fajna rzecz, prawda? Sama chciałabym mieć taką. <br/>– Mogłaś kupić u tego pana – odezwała się Nimfadora. – Jakby nie patrzeć, trochę ich miał. <br/>– Tak, ale nie wiadomo jak długo jeszcze będzie je mieć. Może jak przyjdę następnym razem okaże się, że wszystkie sprzedał. Poza tym zawsze mogę posłuchać pozytywki Luci. <br/>– No pewnie – przyznała Lucrecia. – Jak do mnie przyjedziesz, będziemy jej słuchać razem. Na tarasie, wśród moich roślinek. <br/>– Posłuchamy jej jeszcze dzisiaj – powiedziała Amanda. – Nocuję u ciebie, mama już wszystko załatwiła. <br/>Lucrecia mrugnęła do kuzynki porozumiewawczo. <br/>Andromeda miała takie wrażenie, jakby dziewczynki coś knuły. Na pewno będą robić wiele innych rzeczy prócz słuchania czarodziejskiej pozytywki. <br/>Zawsze o niej marzyła. A raczej od momentu, w którym rozstała się ze swoją własną na dobre. Po prostu nie myślała o pozytywce podczas ucieczki i przez te wszystkie lata brakowało jej tej pięknej muzyki. Być może przedmiot sam sobie wybierał właściciela, ale Andromeda nie miała pojęcia, co się stało z pozytywką po jej zniknięciu. Czy matka ją wyrzuciła? A może przywłaszczyła ją sobie któraś z sióstr? To chyba Narcyza słuchała jej kiedyś w nocy... <br/>Nie lubiła wspominać przeszłości, ale musiała to zrobić. Prezent od córki sprawił, że przypomniała sobie swoją młodość bardzo dokładnie. Chyba dokładniej niż by chciała... Odkąd pamiętała, zawsze różniła się od swoich sióstr. Rodzice nawet twierdzili, że odstaje od rodziny. Czyżby dlatego, że nie wariowała na punkcie czystości krwi, tak jak reszta Blacków? (Z wyjątkiem kuzyna Syriusza). Czy rodzice mogli przypuszczać, że ich na pozór grzeczna i posłuszna córeczka ucieknie kiedyś z domu? I to przez kogo! Andra wiedziała, że matka nigdy nie zaakceptowałaby Teda, a nie chciała być żoną jakiegoś zbzikowanego czarodzieja czystej krwi. I dlatego uciekła. Nie żałowała swojej decyzji i gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, na pewno postąpiłaby tak samo. <br/>Matka miała rację, ona zdecydowanie nie pasowała do reszty Blacków. <br/>Istniały jednak normalne rody arystokratyczne. Andromeda patrząc na hiszpańską czarownicę, siedzącą przy stoliku w Rincón magico, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czego brakowało w jej rodzie. Pewnie normalnego traktowania „nieczystych” czarodziejów. Nigdy nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak jest, nawet tego nie chciała. Po ślubie zerwała stosunki ze swoją rodziną. Tylko przez pewien czas spotykała się z Syriuszem, a raz zaprosiła ją Narcyza. Pamiętała, że już wtedy nie mogły się dogadać. Rozmowa była sztywna niczym kij od jej ulubionej miotły. Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, czyja to była wina, bo to było bez sensu. Żyła spokojnie z mężem i córką i nie chciała tego zmieniać. <br/>Andromeda przeciągnęła się na krześle – ta mała retrospekcja dobrze jej zrobiła. Nimfadora znalazła dla niej prezent idealny. Pozytywka nie tylko wygrywała piękne melodie, ale także przypomniała Andrze przeszłość, która na dobrą sprawę nie była taka zła. <br/>Postanowiła, że kiedyś znowu przyjedzie do Hiszpanii i sama pójdzie do tego sklepu, w którym Nim kupiła prezent. Może zamiast domu Blacków przypomni sobie któreś z rodzinnych wakacji? I wspomnienia będą o wiele przyjemniejsze. Bardzo chciała, żeby tak było. <br/>Estera i dziewczynki musiały wracać do siebie, więc się z nimi pożegnała. Hiszpańska czarownica dała jej nawet adres swojej posiadłości w Sewilli. Na wypadek, gdyby Andra chciała ją kiedyś odwiedzić. <br/>Andromeda wzięła pergamin z lekkim wahaniem. Praktycznie nie znała tej kobiety. Wydawała się być przyjazna, ale takie zachowanie? Chyba było zbyt bezpośrednie. Inaczej nie potrafiła tego określić. <br/>Ted i Nim również się pożegnali i poszli razem z Andromedą w stronę murku, który stanowił przejście pomiędzy magiczną a mugolską częścią miasta. <br/><br/>10. <br/><br/>Był ciepły wieczór. Jeden z takich, jakie Andromeda lubiła najbardziej. Nie było parno ani duszno. Przez okno hotelowego pokoju widziała ulicę oświetloną latarniami i ciemne niebo. Siedziała w pokoju sama, bo Ted i Nimfadora poszli do restauracji na kolację. Ona została – na razie nie chciało jej się jeść. <br/>To był ostatni wieczór w Madrycie. Jutro o tej porze będzie już w Londynie. <br/>Cieszyła się z tego. Lubiła podróżować – zwłaszcza z Tedem – ale najlepiej i tak się czuła we własnym mieszkaniu. <br/>Andromeda odeszła od okna, pod którym grupka turystów dyskutowała po francusku. Usiadła na łóżku. Ze swojej, już spakowanej, walizki wyciągnęła pozytywkę od córki. Niby takie zwykłe drewniane pudełeczko z zamazanym rysunkiem feniksa. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic szczególnego. Jednak magiczne pozytywki były niezmiernie rzadkie. I przez to takie cenne. Andromeda nie wiedziała, ile za tę zapłaciła Nimfadora. Na pewno nie mało. <br/>Pokręciła kluczykiem, podniosła wieko pozytywki i położyła się na łóżku. <br/>Tak, ta muzyka to coś, czego jej akurat teraz trzeba. Taka spokojna i relaksująca. Trochę odpocznie przed jutrzejszymi przeprawami z mugolską obsługą lotniska. <br/>Dobrze, że Ted pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny. Lepiej się z nimi dogadywał. <br/>Zamknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w melodię z pozytywki. Taką ciepłą i przyjemną jak ten wieczór. <br/>Chyba musiała przysnąć, bo nie usłyszała jak mąż i córka weszli do pokoju. <br/>– Mamo, wstawaj. – Nimfadora szarpała ją za ramię. – Już jesteśmy. <br/>– Cześć. – Otworzyła oczy i wolno usiadła na łóżku. –Musiałam zasnąć przy tej pozytywce. Która jest godzina? <br/>– Dopiero dwudziesta – powiedział Ted. – Mugolski kelner stwierdził, że Nimfa powinna wyjść, bo psuje mu estetykę swoim wyglądem. <br/>– On sam też nie wyglądał jak Apollo – prychnęła Nim, która niewątpliwie przykuwała uwagę swoimi kręconymi, niebieskimi włosami i wystrzępionymi dżinsami. – Co za obsługa! A już myśleliśmy, że to będzie dobra restauracja. <br/>– I była dobra. Tylko obsługa pewnie nie jest przyzwyczajona do takich osób. <br/>– Tam obsługa jest przyzwyczajona tylko do pań w wieczorowych sukniach i panów w smokingach – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Odechciało mi się jeść. <br/>Andromeda pokiwała głową z dezaprobatą. Nimfadora była kochana, ale do mugoli nie miała odpowiedniego podejścia. Nie mogła zrozumieć, że przy nich lepiej nie chodzić z włosami w barwach tęczy. Zwłaszcza, gdy się idzie do eleganckiej restauracji. <br/>Nim powiedziała, że ma dosyć jedzenia na dziś, mimo że tata zaproponował poszukanie innej restauracji i poszła do swojego pokoju. <br/>– Może my gdzieś wyjdziemy? – zapytał Ted. – Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Powinniśmy znaleźć jakąś restaurację, w której kelner nie dostanie apopleksji na nasz widok. <br/>– Dobrze, ale muszę się przebrać. <br/>Andromeda wyjęła wieczorową suknię z walizki i poszła do łazienki. Z zasady nie lubiła się stroić, ale czasem trzeba było. Zwłaszcza, jak nie chciało mieć się do czynienia z mugolskim kelnerem. <br/>Wyszła z łazienki, poprawiła ramiączka, spryskała się perfumami i założyła buty na obcasie. <br/>Mogą teraz z Tedem poudawać parę bogatych mugoli. <br/>– Ślicznie wyglądasz – powiedział Ted na jej widok. Nie ma to jak miły komplemencik wieczorową porą. <br/>– Dziękuję, ty też. Jak zwykle zresztą. Możemy udawać, że jesteśmy tu po prostu zwykłymi turystami. <br/>– Chodź. – Chwycił ją za rękę. – Może potem pójdziemy na jakieś tańce… Co tak pięknie gra? Zupełnie jak ta orkiestra na naszym weselu… <br/>– A, to. To pozytywka od Nimfadory. Poczekaj, wyłączę ją. <br/>Puściła dłoń Teda i podeszła, by zamknąć wieko pozytywki. <br/>Muzyka, która dziwnie jej się skojarzyła z początkami małżeństwa, i która musiała się tak samo skojarzyć Tedowi, umilkła. Tej nocy będą się bawić przy innych dźwiękach. Zdjęła torebkę z oparcia krzesła i wyszła z mężem z pokoju. <br/>Pozytywka została na stole. Jej melodia będzie przypominać właścicielom o wszystkich szczęśliwych chwilach, które przeżyli. <br/>Andromeda szła z Tedem jasno oświetlonym chodnikiem. To był ich ostatni wieczór w Hiszpanii. <br/>Chcieli go spędzić, dobrze się bawiąc. Tak, aby zachować miłe wspomnienia o tym magicznym kraju. <br/>Jutro, w swoim mieszkaniu w Londynie, będą słuchać tej jedynej i magicznej melodii, wydobywającej się z czarodziejskiej pozytywki. <br/><br/><b>Koniec </b><br/><br/><em>Słowniczek: <br/>1. Vía de los milagros – Aleja cudów <br/>2. Rincón magico – Magiczny zakątek <br/>3. Un vaso de agua, por favor – Poproszę szklankę wody. <br/>4. ¡ </em><span><em>Cálmense, </em></span><em> chicas! – Uspokójcie się, dziewczynki<br/>5 ¡Tía, helados ! – Ciociu, lody! <br/>6. ¿Qué van a tomar?– Co państwo zamówią? </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>